Smoke and Mirrors
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.11 |number=273 |released= * 8th September 2007 * 14th October 2007 * 8th April 2008 * 1st July 2009 * 29th May 2010 * 21st September 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Big Bang |next=Thomas Sets Sail}} Smoke and Mirrors is the eleventh episode of the eleventh series. Plot A famous magician is performing at the children's mid-summer party and Thomas has to meet up with the magician and The Fat Controller at the Docks. When Thomas arrives at the Docks, The Fat Controller tells him that the magician will do a big trick and that if he finishes his job well, Thomas can be in the magic show. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that he needs to collect a blue box from Maithwaite, a red carpet from Maron and a yellow sheet at Knapford, but Thomas is so distracted by the thought of being in the magic show. Thomas arrives at Maithwaite where Elizabeth is making a delivery and tells her about him being in the magic show. Thomas sees a red telephone box thinking that it is needed in the show, so it is loaded onto his flatbed and Thomas sets off to Maron. Thomas arrives at Maron where Bertie is dropping off holiday makers. Thomas tells Bertie that he is going to be in the magic show. Thomas sees some yellow beach chairs thinking they are for the show. So they are loaded onto his flatbed and Thomas sets off for Knapford. Thomas arrives at Knapford station where he sees Henry and tells him about the magic show and that he's looking for something blue. Henry says there is a blue flag on the platform. So the blue flag is loaded onto the flatbed and Thomas sets off for the children's mid-summer party. Thomas arrives at the party and shows everyone the things he brought, but the magician is cross that Thomas brought the wrong things. Thomas feels terrible for not listening and tries to make amends to get the right things. Everything is unloaded and Thomas goes back to every station repeating to himself of what he needs to get and gets everything for the show. Thomas arrives just in time for the finale having missed some of the show, but is happy to finish his job properly. The magician makes flowers bloom out of Thomas' funnel, balloons appear upon his cab and finally he temporarily gift-wraps him in the things he brought. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Bertie * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * The Magician * Bridget Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Big Mickey Locations * Maithwaite * Knapford * Maron * Brendam Docks * M.C. BUNN * Whispering Woods Halt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh series. * Thomas' top hat was reused from the tenth series episode Sticky Toffee Thomas. * A rare photo that shows Thomas with balloons on him is mirrored, but his number 1 is edited to face the right way. * This episode was shown was in select US cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. Goofs * During the grand finale, the flatbed Thomas was pulling disappears. * Thomas' funnel is taller and looks different in the close-up with the flowers coming out of it. * The cream car parked behind Elizabeth is missing one of its headlamps. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Magic Show * Capsule Plarail - Top Hat Thomas, Magic Show Thomas, Magic Stage * Hornby - Circus Tents In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Smoke and Mirrors (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 38 (Hong Kong DVD) NOR/SWE/FIN/DNK * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails (Norwegian DVD) NL * Spencer Super Train SA * Smoke and Mirrors (South African DVD) GER/SPN * Thomas and the Lighthouse (German DVD) JPN * Thomas and the Birthday Delivery * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 24 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Humo y Espejos pl:Czary Mary ru:Фокус-покус Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases